kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan (Power Rider 2020)
Dan Parker is the main protagonist of Power Rider (2020). He is Power Rider 01 and fights to protect innocents from the evil hacker organisation RUIN. He is originally known as just "Power Rider" by the media or as" 01" by Nexus Technologies but later combines the two names to differentiate himself from other Power Riders. History Personality Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Thought Process: While transformed into Power Rider 01 Dan`s thought processing speeds are exponentially enhanced, rivaling that of an A.I. supercomputer. * Fighting ability: '''Dan is a skilled fighter either in his civilian form or as 01. Base Form (Rising Hopper) : "Power Ride: Hopper! Ride ON! Rising Hopper! Ready!" : ―Transformation announcement '''Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 196.5 cm * Rider Weight: 87.0 kg Ability Parameters * Punching Power: 8.4 t * Kicking Power: 49.0 t * Maximum Jump Height: 60.1 m * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m per 4.1 seconds Rising Hopper is Power Rider 01`s grasshopper-based primary form, accessed by using the Rising Hopper Ride Card in the Power Driver. The suit increase the wearers strength, speed, agility, coordination, durability and stamina to super human levels. It has two finishing attacks "Rider Kick" and "Rider Slash" with the Power Blade. This form focuses on jumping height and kicking power, outclassing all other Riders in this area. : Alternate Forms : "Alternate Ride: (Animal Name)! Ride ON! (Form Name)! Ready!" : ―Transformation announcement Savage Shark is accessed by using the Savage Shark Ride Card in the Power Driver. This form is specialized for aquatic combat and movement by minimizing water resistance however is much less agile on land, resulting in a substantial decrease in jumping height and running speed in comparison to Rising Hopper. Punching and kicking power are also slightly decreased.This form is equipped with the Fin Blades. Its finishing attack is "Shark Surge". Fierce Falcon is accessed by using the Flying Falcon Ride Card in the Power Driver.This form decreases kicking power and jump height compared to Savage Shark and Rising Hopper, along with a slight decrease in running speed and a slight increase in punching power. However, these decreases in stats are offset by the ability to fly. Its finishing attack is "Falcon Sky Strike".This form was lost after the Fierce Falcon Ride Card is stolen by Ava. Blazing Tiger is accessed by using the Blazing Tiger Ride Card in the Power Driver. This form is well balanced with an increase in punching power, jumping height, and running speed compared to Savage Shark and Fierce Falcon but is still outclassed by Rising Hopper's kicking power and jumping height.This form is equipped with the Battle Burners that shoot fire. It's also possible to temporarily increase the attack power of the punches, kicks, and finishers by spreading fire throughout the body. Its finishing attack is "Tiger Inferno". Freezing Bear is accessed by using the Freezing Bear Ride Card in the Power Driver. This form grants an increase in punching power, but a moderate decrease in all other stats when compared to Blazing Tiger.This form is equipped with the Freezer gauntlets that grants cryokinesis. Its finishing attack is "Bear Blizzard". Mighty Mammoth is mecha form, accessed by using the Mighty Mammoth Ride Card in the Power Driver, and combining with parts of ZEA satellite to form a giant mech suit.This form grants a drastic increase in punching power and moderate kicking power at the cost of a large decrease in agility. Since this form was developed to protect people from large-scale disasters, it has many functions as a rescue system. Mighty Mammoth is made of, a special alloy that, when generated in space and converted into quantum particles, can increase its density and durability. Its finishing attack is "Mammoth Impact". Hopping Kangaroo '''is accessed by using the Hopping Kanagroo Ride Card in the Power Driver. Its stats are similar to Rising Hopper but with added punching power. Its finishing attack is "Kangaroo Knockout". Enhanced Forms : "Evolution Ride! Authorized! Ride ON! (Form Name)! Battle Ready!" : ―Transformation announcement '''Hyper Hopper is Power Rider 01`s upgraded form, accessed by using the Hyper Hopper Ride Card in the Power Driver. This forms has double the speed and punching power of Rising Hopper but puts strain on the user. This form's finisher is the "Hyper Kick". 01 uses the Hyper Enforcer as his main weapon in this form. Hybrid Hopper is a fusion of Hyper Hopper form and Power Rider Caliber`s War Wolf form. It is accessed by using the Hyper Hopper Ride Card with the EVO Trigger attached in the Power Driver. 01 uses the Hyper Enforcer as his main weapon in this form.This form's finishing attacks are "Hyper Force Kick" and "Hyper Force Slash" with the Hyper Enforcer. Steel Swarm Hopper '''is another upgraded form accessed by using the Hyper Hopper Ride Card in the Power Driver. The armour is composed of robotic grasshoppers called '''Hopperites, which attach onto the under-suit and change shape accordingly. When separated from Power Rider 01, they also able to form other structures, such as shields and spikes. In its debut this form easily defeated Power Rider Kaiser. This form's finisher is "Steel Swarm Cyclone". Originally when using this form, 01`s mind was linked into the Ark causing him to lose control and become a threat to those around him but eventually he learned to control it and remove ARK`s influence. Equipment Devices * Power Driver - Transformation device. * Ride Cards - Transformation trinkets. Data card like devices which contain the D.N.A of animals * Power Phone - Communication device and method of summoning the Power Hopper * Ride Card Carrier - Device for storing Ride Cards easily. * EVO Trigger - Used to access Hybrid Hopper Form Weapons * Power Blade '''- Main weapon * '''Hyper Enforcer - Hyper Hopper / Hybrid Hopper main weapon * Hopperize Blade - Steel Swarm Hopper main weapon Suit-equipped weapons: * Fins Blades - Savage Shark Form's arm blades * Battle Burners - Blazing Tiger Form's palm-mounted flamethrowers * Freezer Gauntlets - Freezing Bear Form's coolant-producing gauntlets * Kangaroo Fists - Hopping Kangaroo Form's boxing gloves Vehicles * Power Hopper Ride Cards * Rising Hopper * Savage Shark * Fierce Falcon '(Stolen by Ava, later regained) * '''Blazing Tiger ' * 'Freezing Bear ' * '''Mighty Mammoth * Hopping Kangaroo EVO Ride Cards * Hyper Hopper ''' * '''Steel Swarm Hopper Gallery Category:Riders Category:Adaptation Riders